The Dead Lands
by SocorroKitty
Summary: Treble Clef, Darkpulse, and Angel are three prisoners on the run from somepony... or rather something. After escaping from a chilling place know as the Dead Lands, the three hope to start normal lives in Ponyville... however, they soon learn that their dark pasts are coming back to hunt them down and lock their souls in the Dead Lands... this time, forever.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria. There, the Royal Princesses rule the land and control the sun and moon. They are said to be in total control of everything, peace, love, and tolerance where ever you may be. That, however, is only partially true. There are places Celestia and Luna have no control over, and these places are worse for wear.

Chrysalis's kingdom for would be a good example. Most of her changelings are now either dead or dying, none of them having the ability to reach out from the hive anymore since Celestia's faithful student soiled their plans. Another would have to be the Crystal Empire. Sure, they had lived in peace with their Princess a few hundred years ago… but that soon fell under King Sombra's rule. Someponies might want to go real deep and say they have no power over the Everfree forest, but since it's located around Ponyville, a place they do rein over, we'll say they do.

However, there is one place that tops them all… a place I found myself waking in with no memory of my past life… a place I narrowly escaped with two other prisoners…

The Dead Lands.

Chapter One:

Treble Clef

Screams. Bursts of light. Panting. Blood… so much… blood. Pleas. Another screech… than silence…. soft sobbing…. Pain…. Panic…. Panic… PANIC!

I jerked awake, stumbling to my hooves. My horn was aglow, sweeping the light around the cavern, looking, listening, knowing somepony was there. I galloped to the entrance of the cave and cast my horn to and fro, straining to hear in a taunt position. I vaguely noticed Celestia's sun rising in the East, bravely pushing down the night that used to once fight back.

After several moments of shallow breathing and tensed muscles, I relaxed, letting my horn extinguish. I slowly walked back into the cavern, the sun following me and casting an eerie glow on my two companions. A small smile fit my lips as I saw Angel gently breathe, her dreams undisturbed and her beak slightly open. This griffon always slept with ease; I honestly think sleeping is one of the things she liked the most.

Laying a little ways away on the wall of the cave was Darkpulse, tiny snores escaping his muzzle. He had his wings wrapped around himself for warmth and he twitched a little in his sleep, before giving a content sigh. I smiled lightly as the two slept peacefully. Neither of them had had nightmares lately, which was good. It meant they were finally leaving behind the memories of the Dead Lands.

I don't know why I couldn't. It had been two years since this mysterious huge red dragon had swooped down into the mountain base we had been kept in and wreaked havoc. From what we've heard from caravans and travelers is that the base had been completely destroyed by the beast and all it did was… sleep afterwards. For whatever reason, it helped us escape, and we all wished that special dragon sweet dreams.

I turned my attention back to my surroundings; the rays of the sun signaled another busy day of walking or rather flying for Angel and Darkpulse. The two couldn't keep they're hooves or… paws and claws on the ground. I mean hay, Darkpulse has a cutie mark for flying and Angel seemed to have this special knack for flying as well. They're both really good… super-fast and accurate, they match each other perfectly. It was I who has slowed down the pace for the past two years. We had this goal to reach, to finally hit pony civilization so we could resume our normal lives, our lives before.

Except we couldn't live the lives we had before…. I don't… we don't remember anything before the Dead Lands. Not our parents, or where we lived or anything. All I could remember was my name and some basic spells. Angel knew her name, as did Darkpulse, but he and I also sort of knew in which area our cutie marks originated from; his was flying. I know for sure mine had something to do with the art of music… but I'm not sure what it is… whether its singing or some sort of instrument, I'm not sure..

However, we still wanted to be able to continue on towards our goal of a normal life if we thought it we could achieve it.

I shook the clinging thoughts away and turned to face my slumbering companions. I nudged Darkpulse with my hoof, my horn flickering back to life.

"Wakey, wakey, time for another day," I chirped out, watching with a content nod as he groaned and stretched out his wings, shaking his head. He cracked an eye open and glanced at the weak sun, before tossing a foreleg over his eyes.

"For Celestia's sake Treble, we don't always have to get up at the crack of dawn," he grumbled, lying still for a moment, before kicking his hind legs out and sleepily fluttering up into a sitting position, wings stretched out. With his coat so dark, and the faint sun sending in trickles of light, you could barely see him moving as he stretched his forelegs up and over his head.

As he continued to look unsatisfied, I went to Angel. She was difficult to wake up, seeing as she slept so hard. The griffon's silvery-black feathers ruffled slightly as I nudged her.

"Wake up Angel."

All she did was roll over, her back to me, sighing contently. I heard Darkpulse snicker as he fluttered by, going out for his morning flight. I stuck my tongue out at him as he passed before shoving Angel with my hooves.

"Come on, up!" I say, watching her wave a talon in the air.

"Five more minutes," I heard her mumble and I rolled my eyes. I realized quickly all this gentle cooing business wasn't going to get us anywhere.

_'Well… looks like we have to do things the hard way… such a shame,_' I thought to myself, as I lowered my head. I backed up, kneaded the ground a few times, and galloped towards the griffon, shoving my horn into her side. The results of this wake up method were quiet satisfying.

She flew into the air, cracking her head on the ceiling before sinking to the ground again. She looked at me, baffled.

"What… what the hay Treble!" she cried, eyes filled with confusion and anger. I walked over and condescendingly patted her head.

"Next time just wake up when I say to, and I promise I won't ever do that again," I say, before lightly trotting away, head held a bit high in triumph. I made it to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the forest below. We'd have to go through it to get to another chunk of Equestria. It stretched on for quite a bit of land; all I could see was the green canopy of leaves.

I was startled as Angel swept from the cave and past me, throwing my mane around my face. I spit strands of hair out of my mouth as she winked at me and flew to meet Darkpulse, who was doing loops around a cloud at a dizzying speed. I watched in faint horror as Angel crashed into him purposely, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a noogie. When Darkpulse angrily fought back, the action caused them both to flip out of control, throwing them both off course and down into the sea of green. I yelped and began charging down the mountain, chewing on my lip… I knew we couldn't afford to get injured now; we weren't anywhere close to any sort of pony civilization. I was thoroughly startled when I skidded, losing my footing and sliding down the rest of the way. I gave a short squeak as I hit a rock at the bottom and flew through the air, landing on the already moaning heap of griffon and pony.

I shook my head as I scrambled off the two and glanced around. It was dark down here, as if someone sucked all the sun out of it. There was this faint sound of chirping and rustling of leaves, but the ambiance was just too dark to call this forest your run of the mill happy parts of Equestria.

While I was observing the surroundings, the two had begun to bicker.

"Wh-why would you do that? I was practicing, what's the big deal Angel!?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong, you're just being touchy, I was just having some fun."

"Fun isn't knocking ponies fifty feet out of the air into a forest!"

By this time, I had heard more intense rustling and a few growls, but I couldn't focus with the pairs stupid fighting.

"Hey… HEY! Shut up! …Listen," I whispered softly, watching them with concentration. They untangled themselves and watched me back, quieting down for a moment. A silence settled over us, and there was no more movement, no more noises that I could hear. My ears twitched as I searched for the sounds again, knowing I had heard something. I could tell Angel was beginning to dislike the lack of noise and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on, Treble, it's nothing, just a forest, are you spooked?" she asked with a grin flying up into the air. I glared up at her, still listening, and even Darkpulse shook his head at the griffon, hushing her. She scoffed.

"You ponies are so stupid; you honestly believe there's something here, out to get us?" She sneered, flapping her wings and crossing her arms. "There's nothing in this forest, trust me, so just calm your flanks," she said, flicking her tail. It was rather ironic that as soon as she finished her sentence there was an ear shatter growl. I jumped and shrieked as this furry winged creature leapt from the foliage behind me. I whirled around, breath stuck in my throat as the beast gave a low, warning snarl. It stepped forward and billowed foul smelling breath into my face.

The manticore reared back, and I shut my eyes as its giant paw descended towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkpulse

I'd seen a lot of pretty messed up stuff…. But nothing pained me like watching Treble get tossed around like a rag doll, and even though Angel had a firm dislike of ponies, it messed with her head too; seeing Treble fly through the air and crack her head on a tree… seeing the blood dripping into her eyes, seeing the manticore going in for the fatal blow on her… it was…. It was….

Angel took action first, sweeping towards the lion like creature with open talons. She did grab its attention; when somepony cuts through your skin like its wet paper, it would irk you too, I bet. The roars of the manticore were earth shattering, and I was stuck in the same position for a long while, before the wild screams of Angel brought me back. I bent my head and charged for Treble, who looked so broken and small on the ground. I tossed her on my back, her giving a weak cry of protest and started off at a gallop. I couldn't fly in fear she would fall off.

It was just my luck that Angel's distraction would wear off as soon as I started pounding away in no direction. Its attention was on Treble and I now. I'd like to say that I'm fast, and in the air, you can bet your flank I am… but ground races…. Oh boy… I wasn't meant for the ground. So needless to say, that beast caught right up to us. I could vaguely tell Angel was tearing at it from above, but it was paying her no mind; it just kept charging and bellowing at us.

When it crashed into me, it felt like I had been hit with a ton of bricks. I sailed sideways, Treble getting flung off my back in the process. She slid across the forest floor, smearing blood along the grass as I landed hard on my back, the breath whooshing out of me. I saw the manticore swat at Angel, finally making contacting and hitting her hard, causing a three-scratch wound to burst open on her chest. She coughed hard and fell to the forest floor.

I painfully flipped over onto my stomach, wincing at the aching pain pulsating from my spine. I had just started to crawl towards her, when a giant paw pushed down on my back. I coughed, pain rushing down my legs and wings as I struggled weakly underneath it. The manticore's paw was pressing the air in my lungs out, and my flailing hooves began to fall still. Seeing as I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me, I was losing consciousness. Fast.

Out of the corner of my narrowed eyes, I saw a very still Treble, and a little ways away from her was a twitching, groaning Angel. This awful darkness was shrouding my vision. The grass soaked with Treble's blood swam before my eyes, and I knew I was done for. I was going to die… and it wasn't even going to be because of the Dead Land's and its awful prison… maybe that was for the better….

Then something strange happened.

All of a sudden, the weight lifted from my spine and it left my back and wings aching. I heard a furious, quiet voice and a whimper from the manticore. A few moments later, the large creature fled, the sound of the beast running away rattling my skull. A second passed, before a gentle hoof brushed my dirty mane out of my eyes. My first instinct was to get up and fight, or flee with my companions, but I felt my battered brain slipping into darkness. Just as my eyes fluttered shut, I saw a flash of yellow and pink, quickly accompanied by a soft voice saying:

"It's alright… you're safe now…."

"Oh my, Applejack… They look so… tiny."

"Don't cha' worry about it Fluttershy, ah've been helping ya out for the past few months; they couldn't be in any better care."

"Oh, I don't know… I'm the best with animals… actual ponies on the other hoof… oh I'm not sure I've helped them."

"Ya've done the best ya could, and ah'm sure they'll be thankful when they wake up."

"If you're sure… Oh my! He's awake!"

I gave a groan as my eyes fluttered open. I was still trying to process all that was just said; the conversation had been moving faster than my brain could follow. My head swam, and it felt like someone was pressing their hooves into my eye sockets. I gave another soft moan as my eyes finally focused on the two ponies in front of me.

They both stared at me with slight relief and concern, the yellow one reaching out a hoof to touch my forehead. My instincts kicked in and I jerked back violently, sending my head whirling and the Pegasus scrambling back squeaking apologizes. I breathed heavily as I looked around, wings flared weakly. I paused, my ears pricking up as I recognized the soft sounds of Treble sleeping, breathing for that matter. I felt a sense of relief wash over, but almost immediately I tensed back up, looking around for Angel. I stood wobbly and took a few steps, before I tripped and the orange mare caught me.

"Whoa, hold up, partner, you're in no position to move, where ya think you're going?" she asked, holding me up by my shoulders.

"A-angel," I stammered, swaying slightly, and I could hear the other Pegasus squeak in confusion.

"Angel… Angel bunny?" she asked quietly, the white rabbit raising an eyebrow from his sitting position on her back. He tapped his foot rapidly on her back, looking expectantly at me. I shook my head, brows furrowed.

"She's… a … Griffon," I managed, sitting back on my hind legs, the orange mare backing off. The yellow one again shrank back slightly, and the orange one looked uncomfortable.

"O-oh… um, Applejack... do you know where… she went?" she asked softly, hiding behind her pink mane. I raised an eyebrow faintly at her reaction to my mention of a griffon.

The one named Applejack started, before quickly nodding. "Oh yea, her uh… cuts were a bit deep so we… uhm…. sewed them up in the kitchen, so we wouldn't get any blood on the wood, r-remember Fluttershy?" she said, her eyes darting towards the yellow Pegasus as she trotted towards the kitchen. The yellow Pegasus blushed faintly and shook her head.

"Oh yea… I-it must have slipped my… m-mind," she trembled, backing away further as if she had done something wrong. "Sorry…"

The other pony shook his head and gave a nervous laugh. She went over and ruffled her mane, trying to appear casual. "Hahaha oh Flutters lighten up a tiny bit, ya aren't doing anything wrong," she laughed, before sitting down on the couch, legs folding underneath her. She turned her green gaze to me and gave a nervous, unsteady grin.

"So, what's your name," she asked quickly, wrapping her blond tail around her hind legs. I eyed her warily, alarms and red flags going off everywhere in my head. They were both acting extremely sketchy. This could be a trap. The Dead Land leader, Tyrannos, could have found out where our position was… finally caught up with us… finally… That's when it dawned on me.

It wouldn't matter anyway. I had already accidently spit out Angel's name… they knew already (if they were part of Dead Land prison) that we all escaped there. I knew it wouldn't make a difference if I said my real name if they really were part of Tyrannos's guard.

So I sighed and through gritted teeth hissed, "Darkpulse."

Applejack smiled, one that was actually relaxed and at ease. "Well, Darkpulse, yah should know that yur' probably going to do fine. From what Fluttershy told me, you should recover in ah few days." Her smile dropped a little.

"However I can't say the same about that white unicorn… we fear… she may have suffered severe damage to her brain… but only time can tell," she said, sighing. "Lastly, yur' griffon friend... Angel I think yah said was her name, should recover in ah few weeks, she'll just have tah take it easy."

My mind swam, trying to take in all I was just given about my friends conditions. It was actually sort of scary… all of this had… escalated quickly.

But then… then I smiled…. We may be broken right now… but we did it… we accomplished our goal. We made it to pony civilization…. We can start over…

Now we can start healing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Angel

My wings beat with an undying confidence and strength as the wind ruffled my feathers. My eyes narrowed against the stiff currents and the awful guilt eating away at my heart. I knew I shouldn't have left without telling them… especially considering the condition they were in…

I winced as the wounds on my chest smarted and burned with what seemed to be regret. I pressed on, not wanting to stop, wanting to stretch as far as I could; I didn't want Darkpulse to follow me, or catch up to me. That is, if he was on my trail. However, my aching wings and stinging chest complained and begged me to stop, so, ruefully, I searched the ground for a good place to land and hole up for the a bit… preferably somewhere high and closed in; protecting myself would be easier that way.

I scanned the foliage below and squinted further over the horizon, noticing nothing but more and more trees. I growled slightly. Not only did I not notice anything worthy enough to rest in, but it also seemed like I was getting nowhere.

"That stupid orange earth pony better not have been screwing with me when she told me where the Griffon Kingdom was," I spat to nopony in particular, slowing my pace and whipping my head around to get a good look at my surroundings.

Off to the right, behind me, and before me, all that I could see was forest… quite a bit of forest. To the left, however, I spotted a mountain in the distance. I ruffled my wings that continued to scream in protest as I started off towards it; maybe, just maybe there would be a place to stay there. Sure I was heading a little off track here, but… if it offered a good place to stay for a while and rest up, I was there.

I began the arduous task of pushing my body and mind in that direction. It couldn't be more than a mile or so away, couldn't be that hard to get to… but that fifteen minutes was the longest, most annoying trip I've ever taken… except maybe besides the task of escaping the Dead Lands…

Anyway, it felt like forever to reach that stupid mountain, and you know what I found out? There was a castle sticking out of the side of it! First thought: who the hay would build a CASTLE out of the side of a MOUNTAIN?! Second thought: I had to find another place to stay. I had to fly around some more to search for another place to rest. My chest shrieked as I thought it and a head ache began pounding against my skull.

I shook my head and turned towards the back of the mountain, wondering if there was a place to stay on that side… AWAY from whatever stupid civilization built that thing… I hoped it wasn't the griffons who thought that up…

To my most welcomed surprise, that was indeed a small little ledge with a tiny over hanging piece of stone. Bingo. Perfect. Small… but perfect.

When I landed on the stone, I gave a short noise of relief, stretching my feathers out taunt, before I arched my back and cracked my neck. I flicked my tail contently as I curled up on the ledge, sighing happily out of my nose. I cocooned myself in my wings and snuggled up against the cold, hard rock face. It really couldn't have been better. I grinned as I drifted to sleep….

I felt something gently prodding me in my side as I awoke gently. I shook my head and opened my beak in a yawn, lazily flicking my tail. I stretched my wings out and rolled onto my side. One of my eyes fluttered open, before they both shot open in shock. I sat up rim rod straight and stared at the two ponies in front of me. I rubbed my eyes with my talons, confused.

Treble and Darkpulse were right there…. Just sitting there… well except for Treble, who was poking me in the side with her hoof.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she said cheerfully, bouncing up and chirping out a quick morning melody, before trotting to the entrance of the cavern and peering out. I looked at Darkpulse who nudged me and winked, flapping his wings once or twice to show his impatience.

"Come on, Angel, let's go get that morning fly done with so we can start on again!" he said, grinning and zooming out of the entrance, clipping Treble. She scolded him with an annoyed expression as he ignored her and did several flips in the air.

I was still utterly lost… I looked around and narrowed my eyes… this cavern was familiar… wait… this was the one we were in before we got attacked by that manticore. This wasn't making any sense!

I stood and cried out at the stabbing pain on my chest. I gasped as I looked down at my untouched feathered bosom. I raised an eyebrow and walked cautiously over to Treble, who was watching Dark flip around in the air with a small pout of disapproval on her muzzle. Her face brightened as I walked up to her.

"You ready to head out there and join the practical joker, Angel," she asked with a faint laugh. I shook my head, flicking my tail in confusion.

"B-but… I was… heading to the Griffon Kingdom," I murmured quietly, watching Treble perk up at my words.

"Griffon Kingdom? There's such a thing? Oh wow! We should go there!" she squealed and I winced at the octave she was hitting. I shook my head and held her muzzle with my talon before she could start of again. She was acting differently… I've never seen her behave like this.

"No, no I was going there…. I left you guys behind… heck we had gotten attacked by a manticore!" I said as Darkpulse landed with a skid beside me.

"What?" he asked, watching Treble break away from my hold. She rubbed at her muzzle, before giggling.

"Oh, silly, it was just a dream, settle down, will you," she laughed as Dark watched me suspiciously. He stalked up to my face and peered at me with an intense stare, and I started to get nervous when Treble's laughter got more maniacal and devious. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she went and stood beside Darkpulse, clapping her hooves. And that's when things got weird.

I watched in horror as her coat and flesh began melting off her skeleton… or rather metal robot drone. Sparks flew from between her hooves each time she clapped, and her voice started to skip. I stumbled back, giving a screech, and kicking out.

Dark was also going through a change. His eyes were darkening, further, and further before they were complete empty pools of black. His coat turned a deep shade of purple and his mane darkened to match his eyes. A horn sprouted from his forehead and his wings grew larger and larger, flapping menacingly. My beak parted with horror at what he had become.

The robot Treble began prancing around Tyrannos as he hissed and a purple gas seeped out of his mouth and dark dead eyes. I tried to move but it felt like I was frozen to the spot. My brain was numb as Treble bounced over and slowly began pushing me over the edge of the cliff, and I was powerless to stop her. Her robotic laughter was still skipping over and over eerily as Tyrannos joined in with his own dark chuckle, filling me with dread. The edge of the cliff was so close, and finally, I tipped over it, spiraling to the ground, cringing at the onslaught of evil curses and laughter. I squeezed my eyes shut, just before I hit the ground…

I jerked awake, hitting my head on the overhanging ledge, before flipping over onto all fours and breathing heavily. I looked up, behind, side to side, then forward, tense and shallowly exhaling through my nose. I stood like that for a few moments, before sighing and lying back down on my stomach.

"It… it was just a dream," I said softly, still quietly shivering at how real it had seemed. I shook my head and dangled it off the side of the ledge, letting the breeze ruffle my dark feathers and sooth my mind, the shivering slowly subsiding.

I felt my eyes slowly shutting again, when I caught the sound of two voices; I started tensing up. I dug my talons into the stone and strained to hear.

"I know I heard it Tavi! It was screaming! Legit screaming… and not the good kind!" the first voice said, sounding curious.

"Vinyl, I don't believe you… especially considering you most likely have hearing loss from those loud… um… bass fluctuations always blaring in your ears," the second said curtly, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the tone of her voice. It sounded proper and clean cut, which irritated me.

"They're called Wubs. Say it with me now, Wu-uh-bbsssss; and they improve my hearing, and my hearing tells me that I heard screaming," the first one shot back. Now they were close enough that I could hear the pebbles skidding out from under their hooves as they climbed closer. They were almost atop of the overhanging piece of stone I was huddled under. I heard one of them climb on it, closely followed by a small crack.

"Vinyl, this is ridiculous. Let's just go, there is obviously nopony out here," the second said, followed closely by more subtle sounds of splitting breaking rock. I winced, praying it would hold… apparently not.

The first must have heard the final snap, for she cried out as well.

"Octavia! Get off of th-," but was cut off by the scream of the second as the ledge gave way. The stone luckily, slid onto tip of the ledge and continued on, slipping off and starting a long descend downward. I watched a white blur jump off the mountain and onto the little bit of ledge, grabbing a gray mare from the stone that slipped over the side. After a few moments, the sound of snapping stone echoed through the mountains.

I looked back up at the other white mare, who was now on her stomach, clutching at the hooves of the gray one. The white one was slowly slipping each second, about to slide completely of the edge with her. I was startled as I found myself debating on helping the two. They could be a detriment to my plan to get to the Kingdom, but in the split moment when white one slipped off, I dove forward and caught her blue tail in my beak, latching my claws and talons into the stone. I heard her give a scream and curse, her hind legs peddling in the air futilely.

I heard the gray mare whimpering and the white mare breathing heavily as I slowly flew up into the air and pulled them onto the mountain, not trusting the stability of the ledge. I set them both down carefully, and the gray one immediately jumped towards the white one, throwing her forelegs around her neck.

"Oh thank Celestia Vinyl! You're okay! You're an idiot for almost falling off that cliff with me," she cried with anger, but mostly relief. The one named Vinyl shrugged with a shaky laugh.

"Couldn't just let you fall to your death now could I," she said with a sense of airy confidence

oozing from her words, letting the gray mare mumble something incoherently into her blue mane. She was sort of grinning like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back, thinking I could get out of there before they notice. Just my luck, however, that as soon as I start out, Vinyl turned and called out to me.

"Yo! Griffon! Where ya going?" she called, turning away from the gray mare, who was slowly pulling herself together. I stopped slightly, wincing, before turning back to the two. I narrowed my eyes.

"None of your business," I retorted, crossing my forearms as I flapped my wings irritably. She paid no mind.

"Thanks for saving us… especially Octavia," she said, looking towards the one named Octavia, whom was running a hoof through her tangled hair. I scowled at her.

"Don't mention it," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "I mean it, don't. Not your friends or your family; no one…. EVER." I didn't need it to be blowing around that a griffon was spotted around these areas… the areas with the stupid Castle sticking out of the side of a mountain.

She looked slightly confused before she smiled again, a little more relaxed. "So, you didn't mention where you were headed, eh…. What's your name?" she asked, plopping down on her flank and looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow, pausing, before landing. I knew I probably shouldn't let my real name out, so, I made up one on the spot.

"Halo," I said shortly, folding my wings against my body and curling my tail around my back paws. Vinyl laughed and nudged me.

"So, you were an angel even before you saved us," she snorted, and I stiffened, squirming slightly. Luckily, Octavia noticed my chest at that exact moment.

"Halo, whatever happened to your chest?" she exclaimed, walking over to me and peering closely at it.

"Oh whoa, wicked scars, man," Vinyle chimed in and she too began to size up the three claw marks that parted my feathers and made neat little scars. After a few moments of intense staring, Octavia broke the silence.

"So, where are you staying?" she asked, stepping back and sitting beside Vinyle, flipping part of her dark gray mane out of her face. I coughed slightly and gestured to the ledge that I was  
laying on earlier. I noticed Vinyle's eyes widen.

"Were YOU the one that was screaming like a maniac?" she asked, standing with a grin. I ducked my head slightly and growled quietly, confirming her accusation. She gave a whoop and pointed a hoof towards Octavia.

"I told you I wasn't going deaf!" she called out triumphantly, pumping her hoof in the air. Octavia rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to me. She coughed once before continuing.

"Anyways, out here? You have no place to stay, then," she stated, putting a hoof on my shoulder. I shook my head frantically, trying to back pedal out of these dangerous waters.

"No, no actually I was just-" I tried, but Vinyl just busted in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, then we're gonna change that, you can stay with US!" she declared, beaming at me. I winced, shaking my head again.

"Oh, no, I can't-" I started again, but this time Octavia joined in

"Oh, but it's the least we can do since you did just save our lives. You like our place anyway. It's a nice little place in the big city of Canterlot," she said, giving a small smile, but my eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" I cried, startling them both, Octavia even scuttling back a few paces. I looked at them, before letting out a big sigh, dipping my head.

"Sorry, just… no big cities," I said quietly, shaking my head. Cities were dangerous… especially since I was on the run, kind of.

Vinyl was the first to recover from my outburst and amazingly stated another place they stayed.

"Oh well then, you can just stay at our home in Ponyville," she said, grinning, and standing, as if making it final. "It's a quiet tiny town not a lot of ponies know about; sound like your kind of place?" she asked, and I found myself nodded, before shaking my head quickly.

"B-but I've got to get to the Griffon Kingdom," I muttered, but she just shook her head, blue mane frizzing out slightly.

"Pshhh, you can leave those dull, evil griffons alone for a while, nothing to see there," she said, taking one of my talons, while Octavia took the other.

"Yes, truly, Halo, please, you'll find it much better around the Ponyville folk," she said, smiling slightly as they began dragging me away. I looked at them helplessly, partly because I didn't want to stop them from taking me to the town and partly because they made out the other griffons to be huge jerks. I struggled slightly, before sighing.

"Fine… let's go then," I grumbled and Octavia clapped her hooves together while Vinyl nodded, grinning. Then she gave a tiny scowl.

"Great… but first things first… gotta get new shades," she said, grinning slightly as Octavia rolled her eyes and began trotting away. I cracked a smile as Vinyl galloped after her with her loud mouth blaring off again. I followed them quietly, having forgotten the nightmare all together as I caught up to the two bickering ponies. Maybe things would be alright….


End file.
